comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-17 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - My Fault
Sent specifically to Iron Man's E-Mailbox: ---- Tony, Got a whole brush worth of hair, also, when Mellie and I went past Sawyer's place to get it there was a picture missing from the nightstand. Photo of the nightstand and a scan from my ID card of the room is attached to this email. Going to guess it's a picture of you or you and Sawyer that's missing. Anyhow, talked to NYPD, gave them our thanks by way of pizza and beer. They also said that the two guys they killed trying to get at Julian and me were in HYDRA outfits and had some weird tech that blew when they died; the parts are being held in evidence if you want to take a look (of the tech, not the guys). Anyhow Jarvis has the hair samples, pie and a brownie for you. Also, Mellie says come see her when you're better, she doesn't know what's happening, but we might want to do something to protect her and the kid to make sure they don't get used in this thing. As for the rest of the stuff, like where I am sending this email, it'll keep for when whoever this is isn't fucking with you. Later, Clint The world is falling apart. Honestly, right now, Stark is just trying not to think about it. He is just acting right now. The DNA matched from the blood sample the NYPD provided along with the hair sample that Hawkeye got. Iron Man stands nearby, only semi-active as he is passively controlled by Stark. Tony has a crowbar and walks barefoot over to Sawyer's gravesite. Ashes to ashes, she wanted to be cremated. And then it rains. Stark looks up at the sky, feeling the cold rain starting to sprinkle on him and splatter across the tight black t-shirt. "F$^* you." He is barefoot, realizing too late he forgot to put shoes on again. Maybe he is really going mad after all. Stark starts to work the crowbar on the gravesite, working the sealed stone, grunting with the strength he has to put behind it. His enhanced organs and healing abilities help him last, as he cannot break it from sheer strength after the sealing. A little more than thirty minutes later, Stark grunts and feels skin rip on his hands as he drops to his knees. He lifts the stone lid off, revealing the metal lined stone inside and the urn. Even as the wounds on his hands start to heal, shaking hands reaching out to take the urn and the armor then starts to wrap about his cold and wet form. In his lab at Avengers Mansion, and with shaky hands, he tests the ashes. Twenty minutes later, he sits on a stool with his face in his hands and still dripping wet. No match. The ashes are human and female, but they do not match Sawyer Mason's DNA. Hawkeye was taken out by a drug that made him seem dead by none other than Sawyer Mason and almost seized by HYDRA members. A year ago Bullseye attempted to murder him, but caught Sawyer instead. Was it more than two years ago now that Captain America was brainwashed and betrayed his secret identity to Viper, one of HYDRA's heads? Stark stumbles to his feet and almost falls as he fights his way to the bathroom before falling to his knees and throwing up into the commode. It is all his fault...